


From Your Eyes

by ArcticShadowmaker



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is fascinated by Magnus, Alec is super talented, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painter Alec, Smitten Magnus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticShadowmaker/pseuds/ArcticShadowmaker
Summary: Alec is a street painter in his free time. He usually just paints landscapes, animals or just details that intrigue him. He rarely paints people, only if they ask him to or if he finds someone really worth remembering - but this case almost never happens.One day, his eyes catch sight of a very colorful, very animated man. He walks down the streets like he owns them, stands as if he wore a diamond crown, and moves with the grace of a swan. Alec cannot not notice him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So this is my very first fanfiction on this website, let's hope it's not too bad! I was very much inspired by basically every scene where Magnus uses magic, and also a moment from The Inheritance Cycle, where Eragon learns to use his magic to create a painting. He learns that this magic uses what he sees, what he focuses on and what he feels and knows about what he wants to paint to create the art. I also know next to nothing about painting, just to warn you. So let's see where that led me and enjoy!

 Alec is a street painter in his free time. He usually just paints landscapes, animals or just details that intrigue him. He rarely paints people, only if they ask him to or if he finds someone really worth remembering - but this case almost never happens.

One day, his eyes catch sight of a very colorful, very animated man. He walks down the streets like he owns them, stands as if he wore a diamond crown, and moves with the grace of a swan. Alec cannot not notice him. He sees him and immediately has this urge to paint him. How could he resist? The man is a work of art, just looking like he does. Alec wants to keep sight of him forever. He stares at this beautiful man for as long as he needs to remember his features and then draws out his pencil and starts to sketch him. His sheet quickly fills in with the man's Asian traits, his sharp cheekbones, his high held chin and the light goatee around it, the hint of a teasing smirk on his lips, the makeup around his eyes clearer as he walks by, his spiked hair standing out thanks to a few red strands...

Alec only ever paints as he sees and feels his subject. Everything else will be drowned out if he chooses to solely focus on it. But if he feels really inspired by what he is painting, and that is why he rarely paints people, he gets carried away and imagines a background - and not just an illustrative one. He thinks about what lies behind his subject, what it could be in another dimension. With people he doesn't know, he tries to stick to a mere portrait, but when Isabelle, his sister, had asked him to paint her, he rendered her, forensics genius that she was, as the fiercest warrior in nine inch heels of a cold, strict kingdom. Her black hair were floating behind her, her killer shoes on the unconscious body of a faceless, bulky man, a serpent like whip in her right hand and a silver blade in her left. Her smirk was nothing but triumphant, prideful, but also loving as she seemed to look at Alec through the painting - which Alec had yet to see out of the golden frame in her bedroom. He hadn't even forced himself to imagine it, it was just how he saw how his sister could be, somewhere, somehow.

The same thing happens with this amazing looking man. Alec's fingers itch with the burning need to do something out of the ordinary, because this man looks otherworldly, and honestly, quite magical. The fourth time Alec sees him, he is a lot closer and stiller and he is able to study his hands. His nails are painted, because of course they are, his fingers adorned with rings and every move they execute is a mixture of grace and power - though those do not only come from his hands, the man positively radiates force and elegance. Alec is fascinated. Which is probably why he spends so much time on the single, almost closed hand he wants to draw as perfectly as possible. Carefully, after making sure he was safely hidden, he adds a small cloud of blue smoke seemingly coming out of the man's index and middle finger. Both satisfied and feeling like something is missing, Alec puts his brush down and glances up to observe his model a little more - but he's gone. Ignoring as best as he can the pang of disappointment in his chest, he lets his gaze wander on the portrait, trying to find that missing piece. Of course, it is not completely done yet - he still has to do the man's facial details, his eyes, for example, the man never being close enough to fully capture their color. The background is a dark blue with streaks of bright blue light but he still has to really figure out where the man is, if only for himself - probably some kind of nightclub. Alec has only ever once been to a club before, on Isabelle's insistence, but he still remembered how out of place he had felt. If standing with so many people in a small, closed up space had already been excruciating in itself, the heat, the smells, and the strobe lights making it unbearable. Isabelle had never forcefully dragged to one of her party ever again since.

The smooth, silky voice next to his ear startles him from his thoughts as pleasantly as hot water on his back. "I really cannot decide if the true work of art here is the art, or the artist."

**Author's Note:**

> Aaand we stop on that smooth, flirtatious line! I wonder who this admirer is! Also, for the next chapter, flustered Alec in sight!  
> Let me know if you enjoy this so far and feel free to correct and criticize me.


End file.
